Shattered Dreams
by Bowser da King
Summary: *GOING TO BE REWRITTEN AS A SEPARATE FANFIC*
1. Prologue: Dragoras and Dinobots

**Edit: Rating changed to M because a certain somebody (Who is also mentioned in this chapter) makes his debut in Chapter 2, and acts as the main villain for the entirety of Chapter 3. Let me just say nothing but carnage is to be expected from this guy.**

**Well now, since I'm out of motivation for Spirit of Ice and Blackest Knight at the current time, I might as well get started on my newest fanfic. This here is a Klonoa fic I like to call "Shattering Dreams". This fic is also my first official crossover fic, crossing Klonoa with Transformers. Why? All part of the storyline my friend, but you'll quickly find out in this here chapter, as it takes place in a very little explored area of all of my fics; The fabled Black Void, home of the Dragoras. Also in this chapter is a teaser/reference to EVERY upcoming fanfic of mine.**

**Shattered Dreams Prologue:**

It was all a dream at this moment. Klonoa was just trying to get some rest, before the sounds of a rather violent explosion caused him to wake up, a blinding white light appearing all around him.

"What the?!" Klonoa said in surprised before the white suddenly faded to pitch black, before a Magenta light shone through a massive room of sorts. In this room contained the fabled Black Dragorias that terrorized other universes, while in the very center of the room was their very creator; Dragora Galaxia. In front of him, the newest Dragora to the roster; Dragora the Stargazer.

"Stargazer, what purpose do you have showing up here after you've failed your own duties?!" Galaxia demanded as the Black Dragorias roared in anger as Stargazer just cowered slightly at the much more powerful Dragora out of the two.

"My lord, please… You must understand the exact reasons as to how I lost so easily against those blasted Guardians…" Stargazer pleaded, but this made Galaxia only angrier.

"What of them? They are but mere mortals compared to yourself!" Galaxia muttered as he turned away from Stargazer, Stargazer's cowardliness turning to treachery at this point.

"And yet you were the one defeated by a mere Toad…" Stargazer commented only for his expression to turn back to fear again as Galaxia suddenly snapped and grabbed Stargazer by the Ultima Gem on his chest with his Dragora Staff.

"WE ALL AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT DAMNED UNIVERSE EVER AGAIN!" Galaxia yelled as the Black Dragorias looked ready to tear apart Stargazer piece by piece, Klonoa somehow going completely unnoticed during all of this interrogation.

"What are these things anyways? Why am I here?" Klonoa asked as this wasn't where he intended to end up, as he knew of some danger in Lunatea and was heading there until he ended up in another dream.

"Tell me, Stargazer, what exactly did you see that made your lose so humiliating as mine…?" Galaxia asked as he set down the skinnier Dragora onto the ground, stomping his back to the point the entire place shook from Galaxia's sheer weight.

"Please… Let me explain… If it wasn't for Dragora the Galactic's interference at the other universe that damned Trinity wouldn't have arrived and destroyed me!" Stargazer yelped as Galaxia's eyes widened a bit at this revelation.

"Metal Marty…"

"That… And… Someone else…" Stargazer said as Galaxia's expression turned to both outright anger and fear.

"DARIGUS?! THAT BLOODY DEMON FROM HELL IS STILL ALIVE?!" Galaxia yelled as he was about ready to kill Stargazer at this point from the sheer rage he had, before suddenly Dragora the Dark and Dragora the Yami flew into the room.

"Galaxia… You must understand… There was nothing we could do! If it wasn't for that Immovable Object that bastard was stuck in at another universe he wouldn't be around anymore still! No!" Dragora the Dark yelled to Galaxia as he was in a severe state of panic for some reason.

"He's right, not only that but Galactic made it worse by reviving Metal Marty... What is all of this supposed to mean?!" Yami yelled as Galaxia was more shaken by the Chinese Dragora's attempt to get any sort of answer, before next thing he knew Dragora the Medarized walked in and split into his two composite forms, Lylatseeker and Chaos.

"What happened to you two?" Dark asked as Lylatseeker got up and armed his arm cannon at Dark.

"Easy for you to say! If it wasn't for Galaxia starting the whole goddamn reunion Marty and Sophia would be out of our hides as well!" Lylatseeker yelled as the Black Dragorias suddenly panicked once they realized both of the most powerful beings in all of Ultimorian History were still alive. The only one not mentioned as still living at this point was…

"Shade… He's still here… He's in hiding where I attempted to take over! He ruined EVERYTHING! Not to mention that Huangdros that completely obliterated us in our combined form!" Dragora the Chaos suddenly yelled as the Black Dragorias all roared and fled in absolute terror by this point, while another Dragora that Galaxia didn't expect would show up appeared.

"Dragoramon?! How do you still exist after that beating Grandis gave you?!" Dark yelled as the much more powerful Dragoramon was not in the mood.

"Damned EVERYBODY from that dimension ganged up on me, including Grandis! Don't ask how I survived though, I have my reasons for how I do that…" Dragoramon explained as all of this was starting to confuse Klonoa at the moment, as Klonoa heard the sound of yet another Dragora arriving and collapsing beside him, hoping that none of these Dragoras had noticed him somehow.

"Virtualized?!" Galaxia said before yet another arrival showed up as he collapsed to the ground.

"Godslayer?!" Dark yelled as he was particularly not in a good mood after this whole family reunion here.

"Damned Terranadrosus… An ALBINO at that… That thing was too strong even for my own powers to handle!" Godslayer yelled angrily as Virtualized barely managed to stand up.

"DEFEATED by a pink haired whore's own singing voice! HOW FUCKING EMBARASSING! Yesssss!" Virtualized hissed angrily as he was clearly pissed off GREATLY at the moment, to the point he copied the catchphrase of the Dragora he hated the most.

"My my, somebody sure is being a copycat… Yessssss…" Dark said before being slapped aside by Galaxia.

"Alright… ALRIGHT! All of you bloody pathetic excuses for Dragoras have about 7 seconds before I force Oblivion to burst again and end everything for good! I'll start everything from scratch if I need to if I get no answer here!" Galaxia threatened as Yami stepped forward to try and explain.

"Uh, Galaxia, you see, there was this huge ass Death Machine that I'm baffled a bunch of kids managed to take out, and then there's a Warship that somebody is using to make his way here… I'd say who, but it wouldn't matter now…" Yami said as he turned his attention towards the outside.

"What do you mean it wouldn't matter at all?!" Galaxia roared before suddenly having to block a gigantic warship from entering the room, as a giant, spiked creature landed on the ground, the ground cracking to rubbles as it stomped as all of the Dragora's attention was focused on it more than the warship.

"You're not getting out of here alive!" All of them roared before they all fired their void magic attacks at the creature, but it didn't seem to effect it at all, as it just swung its massive tail and sliced off Dark's wings, and slicing Lylatseeker and Chaos clean in half from how sharp the tail was.

"I beg to differ… I've been commissioned by The Grand One himself to make sure these five passengers made their way to Lunatea!" The giant beast spoke as suddenly Galaxia looked around in all directions, before his sights finally made Klonoa visible to him.

"YOU!" Galaxia roared as he fired a plasma blast right at Klonoa, only for Hydriska to block it while Klonoa still made a run for it as nothing but chaos and madness ensued behind him.

"I don't know what the heck is going on, but I'm outta here!" Klonoa said as Stargazer confronted Klonoa during all of the chaos.

"You leave to Lunatea, I'm going with you. Not standing being called a failure when I still have another chance!" Stargazer said as his attention looked towards five very tall figures that weren't easy to see at the moment.

"You five! Over here! We're heading to Lunatea! NOW!" Stargazer said as he opened the gateway clear to Lunatea, Klonoa immediately jumping through as he was joined by the five other beings that the monstrous beast was escorting, as the fighting suddenly stopped as Stargazer closed the portal.

"Stargazer? What are you playing at by sending those five there…?" Galaxia asked as he was rather intrigued by what Stargazer did, as the monstrous beast, known as Hydriska, approached them and looked at Stargazer.

"Well, not the exact destination I had planned for the moment, but clearly you have your reasons for borrowing them from their native universe, correct?" Hydriska asked as Stargazer merely laughed.

"I ain't a failure yet until my sister is destroyed, and besides, speak of the devil when you realize the very Warship you used to bypass the Thingamajigs suddenly disappears on you!" Stargazer laughed, as the other Dragoras turned to see the massive warship having vanished from sight entirely, as Stargazer and another, feminine laugh was heard as the former disappeared, leaving the Dragoras gathered at the Black Void speechless as to what could possibly be happening.

"Should I stop them by any chance, Master Galaxia?" Dragora the Central's booming voice was heard as Galaxia shook his head.

"Nah, knowing those five they'd merely do the job for us instead. Yessss…" Galaxia said as he suddenly busted up laughing, as the others slowly but nervously started to laugh alongside him at to whatever next could happen…

* * *

Klonoa was passed out, on his back, slowly stiring as he heard loud footsteps, as he tried to wake up to see what they were.

"Black cat… Or… Uh… Rabbit?" A voice with a distinct Brooklyn accent asked as three other voices were heard.

"Me not know, me see both somehow…" A more brutish voice said as beside him was snarling like heck.

"Bah, doesn't matter… He's dead to us if he doesn't wake up…" An aggressive sounding voice said while what would've been a fourth voice only came to sound like random mumbling. Around this point, Klonoa woke up and jumped up from where he was. Looking around carefully, he saw he was indeed in Lunatea as Stargazer had told him, but he looked behind him and saw five, very large, very imposing Dinosaur-like robots.

"What… Are you guys supposed to be?" Klonoa asked as he wasn't so much afraid of these guys as he was the Dragoras, as the leader of the group, a large Tyrannosaurus shaped bot, walked up to him.

"Me Grimlock… Me leader of Dinobots!" The fabled Grimlock spoke as he let out a loud, booming roar.

"Grimlock… Why have I never seen you guys before? Then again, I never saw those Dragons before either…" Klonoa asked as Grimlock looked at Klonoa closely, before the Triceratops, named Slug, approached him.

"We on our way to another dimension… One in danger… But we end up in the wrong version of this place… This place good, our target evil." Slug explained as Swoop looking a bit cowardly at this point as all eyes were on him.

"Spit it out already before me Snarl smash you into the ground Swoop!" Snarl, the Stegosaurus, spoke angrily as Swoop looked a bit panicked.

"Uh… Uh… Say, Sludge, you got anything to say on the Shattered Realms we were supposed to go to?" Swoop, a Pteranodon robot, asked Sludge, a very dimwitted Apatosaur bot, who merely tilted his head in an idiotic fashion.

"Uh, yeah, I didn't think so pal… So, uh, perhaps we find out exactly where we are now before we head to that backwards Shattered Realm version of this place right guys?!" Swoop asked a bit afraid of Snarl's anger, before Grimlock slammed him aside for now.

"Shut it Snarl, we Dinobots work as team, find out about this place first..." Grimlock ordered as all the Dinobots save for Sludge nodded, Grimlock looking carefully at Sludge before Sludge also nodded.

"And they call me Grimlock stupid… Sludge… You are stupid…" Grimlock said, as he would be facepalming now but his arms were too small for that at the moment.

"So, you guys need to find another version of Lunatea? How is that possible?" Klonoa asked as Slug took over with speaking again.

"Not sure… We had the same thing happen with our home as well… Spacebridge opened up to find our home where Autobots Evil and Decepticons Good." Slug explained as these two terms confused Klonoa even more.

"Autobots? Decepticons? What are you guys talking about?" Klonoa asked for what was seemingly the billionth time he asked what was going on.

"Um, we're not the ones to explain this, that's Optimus's job, but, er, basically… Kind of a big deal… Autobots are Good, peacekeepers to all of the universe we're from. Decepticons, on the other hand, are the exact opposite." Swoop spoke as Snarl growled again.

"We must destroy Decepticons on sight. Me Snarl don't like them anyways." Snarl growled as Grimlock stood a bit more upright, to where a specific red colored symbol in the shape of a robotic face was on his chest, as Swoop, Sludge, Slug, and Snarl lowered their heads to show the same exact symbols.

"We Dinobots are Autobots… You have nothing to fear from us Dinobots…" Slug explained as Klonoa sighed in relief.

"Well, this is going to get taking used to seeing you five here. Perhaps you need a better look around of where here is before we try and figure out where this Shattered Realm exists, right?" Klonoa suggested as Swoop looked at Klonoa, then at the other four.

"Rabbit, er, Cat… Cabbit? Either way he's got a point. Best to know the terrain about the peaceful version of the place we're going to before we dive into the pit of a dimension that is the Shattered Realms, right?" Swoop asked as the Dinobots all nodded.

"Agreed. But how we do that? Optimus said we can't-" Slug was about to say before Grimlock turned at him and roared.

"Screw Optimus! We Dinobots on our own here now! Only one who helps us now is…" Grimlock was yelling before suddenly becoming confused.

"Uh… What your name again?" Grimlock said as he looked down at Klonoa.

"My name's Klonoa, and boy have you five got a lot to learn about this place…" Klonoa said as he slowly lead the group to the only place he could think of at the moment; Lolo's home, as it's been far too long since he's been here the last time, though he hoped his five new friends/allies wouldn't frighten anybody with their fierce attitudes.

* * *

"So, you brought the Dinobots here?" A feminine voice asked as she overlooked Klonoa and the Dinobots in a sort of makeshift viewing globe, as Stargazer cowered in fright as to who he was seeing.

"Um, yes Sis… But uh… You realize once the other Dragoras learn of a way to get here they'll be after our necks in an instant right?!" Stargazer trumbled before being slammed into the ground by his older, much more powerful sister; Dragora the Dreamwalker.

"I don't care, as I'm beginning to like these five already… In fact, do me a favor… Find out more about this Shattered Realm they speak of, I'm very interested in knowing more about it now…" Dreamwalker ordered as Stargazer nodded and fled the room.

"Well now, Klonoa, perhaps we shall see who is the better Dream Wonderer around here… I'm not phased in the slightest by your five new friends… Well, let me just say I have something much bigger planned…" Dreamwalker said as she turned to face the gigantic warship she had stolen from Hydriska, as she began thinking of how she could put the thing to good use…

**Well, even for an introductory chapter this one is pretty lengthy. Then again, as a crossover, it's kind of best to establish the guests before I move into the actual storyline. This fic is primarly a Klonoa fic, but it features the Dinobots in it, and use of the Shattered Glass continuity to create a location called the Shattered Realms. Basically it's Lunatea with the roles of everybody flipped. I'm not leaving out Phantomile in this equation either I should mention, as this is all part of something much larger I have in store… Yessssssss…**

**Also, I mentioned the Dinobots are based on their G1 designs in appearance, but in terms of personalities and dialogue they're entirely under my own control. Specifically, Grimlock is unchanged for the most part. Slug is the brains of the group but hindered in speech. Snarl is much more aggressive and also hindered in speech. Sludge is braindead stupid to the point he can't speak. Lastly, Swoop can speak perfect English, but has the Brooklyn accent of his Fall of Cybertron counterpart. Also, not gonna say it directly, but anybody who's beaten War for Cybertron and some bits of Fall of Cybertron will know right away how important that Warship Dreamwalker has in her possession is…**


	2. Chapter 1: Garlen's Return

**Well, here's the first actual chapter to the story. If you didn't get any of what the Dragoras were saying at the beginning of the prologue, I understand, it's all spoilers anyways. Here Klonoa meets up with Lolo and a few others, while the Dinobots are forced to hide during all of this, though just barely manage to the entire time.**

**Shattered Dreams Chapter 1:**

Klonoa was on his way to where he knew Lolo would be, but then something hit him.

"Um, wouldn't it be kind of odd if you guys just stood out in the open like this?" Klonoa asked the Dinobots as Swoop flew down closer to Klonoa.

"Well, uh, saying we should hide just pisses off Grimlock a lot. What are you trying to say though? I ain't no genius of this world so you're the one with the knowledge here." Swoop asked as Grimlock grumbled a bit in annoyance.

"Well, there used to be a jerk of a villain called Garlen, but where he is now remains unknown. Basically his goal was to build an empire of machines, and if anybody here saw you, they'd think you're somehow related to Garlen." Klonoa explained as the group took a fork in the road, which Sludge took the other path leading away from where they're going, unaware he was being watched.

"Well, what do we have here? A robotic Dinosaur? Interesting…" A voice said as he looked through his telescope to see Sludge in particular.

"Uh, Garlen, I don't think it's a good idea to go after those guys in particular. They look a little too tough to beat ourselves." None other than Joka said as he wasn't as confident as Garlen was at the moment.

"Well, perhaps we shall make a deal with them then?" Garlen said as he turned to a secret location, where he held Lolo captive for now.

"Wait, how'd you get there before they did?" Joka asked as Garlen sighed.

"Don't ask, it's complicated to explain. What matters now is that I need to find a way to get those Dinosaurs in my hands!" Garlen said almost obsessed with how destructive an army of robotic Dinosaurs would be under his control.

"Um, by any chance could you do that yourself? I, uh, don't feel in the best of moods to face Klonoa after having been beaten by him over and over already… After all, best if you want something done you do it yourself right?" Joka suggested as Garlen grumbled a bit.

"BAH, whatever, fine in that case. I'll be heading out. Keep guard of this lab at all costs!" Garlen said as he used a strange device to teleport himself away from here.

"Ah, so that's how he did it." Joka looked a bit confused as he felt something was rather off in the area.

"Such a lovely prize you've got here, but I'm sure it will result in Garlen's death at this rate." None other than Stargazer said as he eyed Lolo's captive state with interest, Joka jumping in surprise to see the near 10 foot tall Dragora standing right in the room.

"EEEK! How the heck did you get in here?!" Joka asked as he trumbled a little fright as to the mighty Dragora before him.

"Well, I have my ways, but heed my warning, if you oppose Klonoa during all of this, you'll suffer the same fate as every other villain who attempts to harm Lolo… And I'm not talking about Klonoa being the one to kill each of them off…" Stargazer said with an evil glint in his eyes, a replica of Garlen's claw arm appearing as it begins to static with electricity.

"You're not gonna…"

"Oh yes I am… Or, should I say, Garlen will!" Stargazer said before using the hand to electrocute Lolo in her knocked out state, Lolo letting out screams of pain as she is tortured by Stargazer, who just laughs a bit before stopping for a moment.

"There, that should piss off Klonoa enough…" Stargazer said as he vanished from sight, Joka cowering in fear.

"Oh dear, Klonoa may have heard that scream, and I'm here all alone and defenseless!" Joka said as he cowered in fright, before a loud thud was heard above the lab as the ceiling caved in and none other than Sludge fell into the lab, the sheer force of his landing causing Lolo to be freed of her captive state as the gear she was chained to shattered to pieces.

"Ow… What… The…" Joka said before looking at the slowly waking Lolo, and the giant Dinobot currently in the room.

"Well, this ain't good. I'm outta here, adios!" Joka said before fleeing in absolute terror at the sight of Sludge, Sludge too stupid to pay attention to Joka, as his attention was oddly enough on Lolo at the moment, as she soon woke up and went wide eyed as she saw a blue eyed Apatosaur just looking at her.

"Well, honestly I was expecting Klonoa at this rate… But, uh, who are you?" Lolo asked, as Sludge merely tilted his head in confusion at the simplest of such a question.

"Um, if you're wondering who I am, my name is Lolo… I don't know how I ended up captured, but I was told by the High Priestess that Klonoa was returning. Do you know where he is?" Lolo asked as Sludge titled his head the other way again, still very confused.

"Uh, perhaps would it be easier if we got out of here first?" Lolo asked as she just wanted to get out of this awful place, Sludge at least managing to understand that bit as he grabs her by the back of her shirt and uses his sheer height to lift up her to where he had fell through the floor, Sludge managing to get back up on his own by clamping his jaws onto the side of the way out and climbing up the wall, despite what his size would otherwise allow him to do.

"So, should we go look for Klonoa and I'll help lead the way? I just need you to keep me safe in case Garlen returns… Alright?" Lolo asked as Sludge took a moment to respond but nodded nevertheless, as Sludge lifted her onto his back using his tail, before proceeding to stomp off towards where he last remembered where the other Dinobots and Klonoa were.

* * *

Klonoa arrived at the coast of the Sea of Tears, but found nobody in sight at all.

"Place definitely lives up to its name." Slug said as he looked around at the open sea.

"Bah, tears or not, we can't cry anyways!" Snarl growled as he looked around in search of Lolo.

"I don't get it, Lolo is usually always here whenever I do arrive here in Lunatea." Klonoa said before Garlen jumped out of hiding as he laughed.

"Well, perhaps she would be if she wasn't being held captive back at my secret lab!" Garlen laughed as his evil laugh suddenly slowed to a nervous and scared laugh as he looked at the four Dinobots, as even with their blue colored eyes they were imposing as heck to see standing there, all angry at Garlen.

"Garlen, what have you done to Lolo?!" Klonoa angrily yelled as Garlen laughed a bit.

"What? Do you think that's going to scare me even with your hulkingly brutish friends? Those guys probably are too stupid to figure out where my secret base is! Ha!" Garlen shouted back as he felt a piece of rubble hit him in the back.

"Eh?" Garlen said as he looked up at the Cliffside behind him and next thing he knew Sludge landed on top of him, crushing the once dangerous villain underneath of him.

"Klonoa?" Lolo asked once she recovered from the fright of falling from such a height.

"Lolo?" Klonoa asked as he wasn't too sure as to how Sludge managed to get here so fast with Lolo rescued.

"Long story how I got captured and rescued just as fast, but thank this guy here for… That…" Lolo said before she suddenly passed out, her body having static appear from it as her injuries she suffered from Stargazer finally started to kick in after a bit of delay.

"LOLO!" Klonoa shouted as he went to her side to see if she was alright, Sludge moving back to the other four Dinobots as Klonoa looked angrily at Garlen.

"Well, seems things aren't going as planned. Oh well, there's always Plan B!" Garlen said as he pulled out a remote control and from the sea of tears appeared a giant robot of his own, in the shape of an aquatic Dragon, as it jumped up to face the five Dinobots.

"So, Mechryu, deal some pain on these losers!" Garlen said as the Dinobots all roared.

"Mechryu not damage Dinobots… Dinobots damage Mechryu!" Grimlock yelled as each of the five Dinobots did something that completely surprised all of them. Grimlock's body moved upright as his backside and tail formed into legs, his Tyrannosaur feet becoming his arms, while his Dino Mode torso and head become wing-like extensions on his back as a humanoid head appears in their place.

Slug and Snarl transformed a similar way. Snarl's Dino Mode transformed to where the backside of his spikes and his tail formed into wings, his head and frontside forming into legs, as his back legs form into arms. Slug transformed in a similar way to Grimlock, but his Dino Mode head appeared as sort of armor on his backside in comparison, while Sludge's transformation was almost identical, except it's his front arms that form into his robot mode arms. Swoop transforms very simple in comparison, his parts simply moving around as his backside becomes his legs, his wing joints forming into arms, as his Dino mode head moves to his chest to reveal his robot mode head.

"CRAP!" Mechryu yelled as it was about to flee until Slug blocked its path back to sea, and the other four Dinobots surrounded it, each drawing out their swords as their weapons erupt into flames.

"Well, I can see I didn't think my Plan B all the way through for once…" Garlen said as he used a teleportation device to escape.

"You're on your own here Mechryu!" Garlen yelled as Mechryu was torn apart by the five Dinobots, before Grimlock transformed back into Dino Mode and sent Mechryu flying into the horizon, the other four transforming back to Dino Mode as well.

"Well… That was… Just wow…" Klonoa said speechless before he turned his attention to Lolo as she slowly woke up, looking at Klonoa a bit weakling as she regained her strength.

"Lo-" Klonoa was about to say something before Lolo immediately seized his lips in a brief but passionate kiss, taking the Cabbit off guard entirely as he kisses her back while it lasted.

"Bleh, me Grimlock don't like kissing." Grimlock said in a bit of disgust while Swoop just laughed.

"What? It was obvious from the way he spoke about Lolo so much!" Swoop said as Snarl for once was calm.

"Still doesn't help the fact we have new enemy to deal with." Snarl said as he ignored the two kissing in front of them.

"Well, we'll see about that." Slug said as he turned his attention to Klonoa and Lolo, both still in a kiss before they broke apart for air.

"Wow, where did that come from?! I knew you missed me, but I didn't think you missed me that much…" Klonoa said as Lolo looked at him happily.

"Well, you and your new friends did save me after all." Lolo said with a slight giggle as she tried to stand up, but was still too weak to stand, but Klonoa helped her up onto her feet as both were blushing once they realized the Dinobots saw all of that.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. Why is it organic's faces always turn red when they're like this anyways Slug?" Swoop asked as Slug merely shrugged at that answer.

"Beats me." Slug responded as he looked around.

"Getting late. Best we move out." Grimlock said as he looked at the sunset, as Lolo nearly gasped as she remembered something.

"Oh that's right! There was a dance and-" Lolo said before shutting herself up as she blushed like crazy now, as Klonoa chuckled a bit.

"Uh, Lolo, I don't think you should be embarrassed about asking me out to whatever dance this is if you just kissed me like that." Klonoa grinned as Lolo got all embarrassed at his comment.

"Well, uh, the thing is, I don't really know how everybody else will react to five transforming Dinosaur robots so well…" Lolo said as she looks at the five Dinobots.

"Bah, us Dinobots stay guard. You two go on ahead." Grimlock said before leaving the area, as Snarl growled and left as well, Slug joining them as Swoop and Sludge stayed behind.

"Well not all of us can leave to scout the area while we leave Klonoa unattended, right Sludge?" Swoop asked as Sludge nodded a bit.

"Well, odd enough you actually agreed so quickly that time, but whatever. Where do we need to go and I'll get you two there faster." Swoop said as he flew down enough to Klonoa and Lolo to get on his back.

"Um, it's a place called the Sky Temple. You won't be able to miss it that easily because La-Lakoosha is very peaceful. It's the last place Garlen would try and hide after what the beating you gave his robot." Lolo said as she and Klonoa got on Swoop's back.

"Alright then Sludge, transform to Robot Mode and I'll be able to carry you along as well." Swoop said as he flew upward, but saw static appear around Sludge as the he tried to transform.

"Hey, what's wrong big guy?" Swoop asked as he felt a bit of the static as well.

"Odd, I can't transform for some reason! Meaning we're both stuck in Dino Mode until we figure out how to fix this…" Swoop said as he got above Sludge and grabbed him by his back.

"Ah well Sludge, looks like I'll have to carry you the old fashioned way, just try not to move around too much alright?" Swoop said as he took off into the air at soaring speed as Klonoa and Lolo were barely able to hold on, both surprised as to how fast Swoop was able to fly even with carrying all this weight at the same time.

"SLOW DOWN! PLEASE!" Lolo said a bit frightened as she clung onto Klonoa to make sure she didn't fall off by accident.

"Nah, if we fly we fly my way, ya got that? Besides if I go any slower than I might drop Sludge on the way by accident." Swoop said unaware that he had already managed to lose Sludge somehow, seeing the Apatosaur Dinobot plummeting to the ground and crashing with a loud bang.

"Ouch… That's gotta hurt…" Klonoa said as Swoop laughed a bit.

"Ah, whatever, he'll find his way back anyways… He always does… Even with how stupid he is… And I ain't kidding on that last bit." Swoop said as he was nearing the Sky Temple slowly down as he landed in the center of a town next to the place.

"Well, we're here and-" Swoop was saying before he saw Sludge standing right in front of him.

"Wait, how'd he get here before us?" Lolo asked as she was surprised as to how quickly Sludge managed to get here.

"Uh, normally I don't recall him getting around this fast." Swoop said as he was just as surprised as Klonoa and Lolo.

"Well, had to make sure he didn't damage anything after all." A familiar voice said as the High Priestess walked up from behind Sludge.

"Uh, I can explain?" Lolo said nervously as she felt like she was in trouble at the moment.

"No need to, we knew Garlen was up to something, we just didn't expect robotic Dinosaurs in the process. You both seem alright though, so you're clearly not from here." The High Priestess said referring to Sludge and Swoop.

"Yeah, try saying the same thing about the other three of us. Good thing they're on guard duty looking for a way to where we're supposed to be going while me and Sludge here just stay to keep guard here for Klonoa and whoever his girlfriend's name is." Swoop said as Klonoa and Lolo both went bright red at that remark by Swoop.

"SWOOP!" Klonoa and Lolo both yelled as they become embarrassed rather quickly, the High Priestess laughing a little bit as she looked at the two of them.

"Don't worry, I figured you two would've ended up together anyways. No need to be embarrassed about it." She said as Klonoa and Lolo both sighed.

"So, when's this dance taking place anyways?" Klonoa asked as now Lolo was even more embarrassed.

"It's starting in about 3 hours from now, but I recommend you find a way to get ready because it's a formal dance after all." The High Priestess said as Klonoa groaned.

"_Great, now I have to find a tuxedo and everything..."_ Klonoa thought.

"_Great, now I have to find the right dress and everything…"_ Lolo thought as she could figure Klonoa was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Garlen was looking at the ruins of his lab, enraged by the fact it was destroyed in his absence.

"Joka?! Where are you?! You have some explaining to do here!" Garlen yelled, but Joka was nowhere to be found.

"Oh I'm sorry, did we interrupt at all, all?" A voice that kept repeating the last word of each of its sentences spoke.

"Don't mind him, he's always creepy to use anyways, and that's saying a lot." Another voice, one that sounded high pitched said.

"Bah, you're probably wondering who we are anyways?" A more brutish voice spoke as from the shadows of Garlen's lab appeared the fabled Insecticon trio; Shrapnel, who has a Stag Beetle alt mode. Kickback, who has a Locust alt mode. Then lastly, Bombshell, the more brutish Rhinoceros Beetle of the team.

"Who are you three by any chance?" Garlen asked, as each of the three briefly transformed into their alt modes, long enough for him to see their alt modes, then transforming back to robot mode as they reveal their Decepticon symbols on their chests.

"We are the Insecticons, cons. We live to make sure the Dinobots are in check, check." Shrapnel explained as Kickback took over.

"We are part of the group called Decepticons in case you haven't heard, the most vile of all Cybertronians in our universe!" Kickback also explained.

"If you're wondering, that Grandis idiot sent us here because he thought the Dinobots were too powerful without a proper balance to the playing field of good and evil. That's why the three of us are here. Don't ask who Grandis is though, because we don't know who he is either." Bombshell explained the rest as Garlen had a look at all three of them.

"Well, you three could certainly be useful in my plans for my own mechanical empire, but first, would you mind if I studied some of your own technology? This is the first I've dealt with transforming robots as complex as you three." Garlen said as Shrapnel and Bombshell both slammed Kickback to the ground and onto some kind of conveniently placed examination table.

"Whatever it takes to get rid of the Dinobots is fine with us, just don't try and do anything to let Dragora know that we're here." Bombshell said as Shrapnel looked around a bit while Garlen examined the components of Kickback.

"What if they already know, know…?" Shrapnel asked as he took time to try and think as to what that could possibly mean for the three of them…

* * *

"So… Grandis wasn't as much of an idiot as I thought… He just gave us a big advantage now that the Insecticons are here…" Stargazer said as he looked at his sister's viewing globe.

"Yeah, Grandis said he didn't want anybody else than the Dinobots and a few others, but once he realized how out of balance they were he mode locked them and moved the Insecticons to this universe." Dreamwalker said as she sounded rather unimpressed by all of this news.

"Something wrong by any chance?" Stargazer asked as Dreamwalker laughed.

"You know, Grandis is lucky he chose the Insecticons over the Predacons, as if he chose the latter group he would've unleashed the wrath of all the other Dragoras upon this universe." Dreamwalker said as she glanced at where they used to have the Warship in their lair.

"By the way, what did you do with the Warship?" Stargazer asked as Dreamwalker grinned.

"Well, let me say I needed to balance things my own ways and revived that Janga nut, and simply gave the Warship to him as I saw no use for the thing… Yet…" Dreamwalker explained as she wondered how exactly the revived Janga would make use of such a powerful ship…

* * *

"Well, nice of that Dragon to both bring me back and loan me this ship. But whatever the cost, I believe this Warshap has more to it than what meets the eye… Kikikiki…" Janga laughed as he examined the control panel, finding a secret tab that showed a very Dinosaurian shaped robot on the screen, but couldn't figure out how to activate the transformation of the ship.

"Well, looks like figuring out this thing will be difficult… So simply someone with the power to force it to transform is what I probably need… Hate to be one to alarm my old enemies again, but I think this calls for kidnapping Lolo from that bastard Klonoa again… Kikikiki…" Janga said as he was unaware that the Warship seemed to have a mind of its own and was listening to every word that Janga said right now…

**Well, now, from this last bit it's fairly clear that this Warship is Trypticon/Nemesis from Fall of Cybertron. I will say the other Bots and Cons are from G1, but Trypticon is his Fall of Cybertron counterpart. However, he's currently mode locked as the Nemesis so no reason to fear just yet. Also, the Dinobots are indeed mode locked as well, but they can still use their attacks they have in Dino Mode just fine. Also, I'm not sure who is going to be the main villain of the story, but I will say one thing, the chaos going on in Ultimoria as hinted at in the prologue will eventually effect Lunatea.**

**Also, one other thing, I initially did intend for merely the Dinobots and Grimlock, but since I had trouble thinking of Monsters that could give the Dinobots trouble while at the same time keeping Klonoa and Lolo in the spotlight as well, I figured I'd make the Monsters for Klonoa and Lolo to face while adding the Insecticon trio of G1 to balance out the Dinobots. Also, in this story the Priestesses of Lunatea have much more magic abilities than they originally had, just for the sake of convenience and also because I don't want Lolo to be too much of a damsel in distress all the time, even if she will get captured at some points. I also referenced the fact I originally had just the Dinobots in the Insecticons' introduction, as remember, Grandis and myself are one in the same, Grandis just happens to be my in-universe name.**


	3. Chapter 2: For whom the song summons

**Probably one thing I should mentioned last chapter but didn't. Best to look at my profile on this site for several reasons, both to understand most of the first half of the prologue, and also to my DA account link. I'll still post my DA Username in chapters, just I might forget at times.**

**Also, you may notice the M Rating now. Read the end of this chapter. You'll suddenly know why. Not proof enough? Next chapter will change your views entirely.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Shattered Dreams Chapter 2:**

Meanwhile, back in the Black Void the Dragoras managed to get Hydriska out of the place, while Dragora the Dark was busy trying to regenerate his wings that got torn off, while Yami pieces Chaos and Lylatseeker back together.

"What's all this universe coming to anyways?" Yami asked as Dark merely shrugged.

"Madness. All I can say on that matter. Yesssss…" Dark said as he sounded more bored if anything else, while Galaxia had a look at all the Dragoras here.

"It's never a good sign when multiple Dragoras are present in the same area all at once… Something is clearly upsetting the balance of everything…" Galaxia muttered as he looked around at the damages that Hydriska had caused while it was still here.

"This isn't a good sign at all, especially when all five of the entire Trinity Five are alive still…" Virtualized muttered as he was personally scared of the Trinity Five.

"Relax, they won't find us here unless they intentionally seek us out. My worries is honestly whatever Grandis has in store for Lunatea. He's brought the Dinobots, Insecticons, and Trypticon there, and that's just going to make the balance even worse…" Galaxia said as he got an idea of sorts, using his magic staff to create a Ring similar to what Klonoa has, but with an extra set of powers compared to what Klonoa's ring already has.

"Virtualized, I'm instructing you to give this to Klonoa. He's the only one capable of fixing the balance apparently." Galaxia ordered Virtualized as he cringed a bit.

"M-Me? But Lord Galaxia, you realize that Klonoa is just an ordinary Cabbit, right?" Virtualized asked as Galaxia grinned a bit.

"No, he's much more than that. He's the very embodiment of the entire Trinity Era at this rate, but when you give this to him, make sure he doesn't figure that out." Galaxia said before finishing up the appearance of the ring so it looks identical to Klonoa's ring, then handing it to Virtualized.

"This is your chance to redeem yourself, so do not pass up this chance!" Galaxia said as Virtualized nodded, floating up as his crystal wings regenerate as he first uses the ring's ability of opening a gate to Lunatea as he makes his way to where Klonoa is on his stealth mission, as Galaxia looked up at the stars surrounding the Black Void.

"Whatever troubles you bring to us, Ultima, I will assure you that you will not get away so easily….."

* * *

Klonoa was in a huge hurry to find a shop that sold a tuxedo he could use on such short notice, as Swoop actually had trouble keeping up with Klonoa.

"Yo Klonoa! What's the rush?! I never expected you'd be in this much of a hurry!" Swoop asked as Klonoa kept running from store to store.

"Well the fact it's a formal dance and I've got less than 3 hours to get ready you'd THINK you'd understand why I'm panicking right?!" Klonoa said to Swoop as Swoop landed on a building and sighed.

"Now let me repeat myself here, I ain't no genius like Slug, but I think I might have an idea as to your tux. That is, if you'd be so kind as to let me do all the searching." Swoop said as he grabbed hold of Klonoa by his shoulders and flew around the shop plaza as his optics see through the walls of each building searching for one color and one color only; Blue.

"Uh, Swoop, don't you think you're flying too-"

"Found it!" Swoop said as he flew right through the open door of the shop and dropped Klonoa off at the tuxedo section before u-turning out of the building.

"See ya in 10 minutes no less, I need to meet up with Lolo now!" Swoop shouted as Klonoa felt rather dizzy and thankful that Swoop didn't break anything flying through the store like that.

"Hmmm, so he's recommending Blue it seems…?" Klonoa said as he looked at the first tux he saw in this section of the store.

"Eh, might as well give it a try. I'm already wearing blue as it is. Not like a have any other choices since the other colors are sold out." Klonoa said before taking the blue tuxedo and heading to the changing room to try it on.

* * *

Lolo was also equally in a hurry, but she had already found a dress.

Though that didn't stop Swoop from flying in and grabbing her before she could pick it out.

"Hey! I wanted to try that one!" Lolo yelled at Swoop but Swoop merely groaned.

"You do realize you look better in Red eh Lolo? Just like how Klonoa looks better in Blue. Both of those colors work like magic together." Swoop said as he flew out of this store, and into the same one he flew Klonoa to.

"Besides, this store sells stuff cheaper anyways from the price tags I saw." Swoop said as he dropped off Lolo right in front of where the dresses were, and again manages to U-turn out of the store.

"See ya both in 10 minutes. I'm gonna go check on the three brutes on guard duty." Swoop hollered as he broke the sound barrier to reach where Grimlock, Snarl, and Slug were, but was quickly hiding behind a rock formation when he heard familiar talking.

"Grimlock, we finally meet again, again!" Shrapnel yelled as he stomped towards the three Dinobots, with Bombshell and Kickback by his side.

"Well, this isn't too much a surprise." Snarl growled as he was ready to fight, but found himself unable to transform for some reason.

"Eh? Me can't transform!" Snarl yelled as Slug and Grimlock quickly looked at Snarl, then at each other as they both tried to transform, but to no success.

"What the? We can't transform!" Slug yelled as Grimlock roared in anger.

"Me Grimlock can't transform either!" Grimlock yelled as the three Insecticons were busting up laughing by this point.

"What's the matter ole Grimlock? Something jamming your T-Cog?" Bombshell mocked as Kickback looked around and spotted where Swoop was hiding.

"You two take on these three, I'm heading after another target if you don't mind." Kickback said before transforming into a Locust and flying towards Swoop, who responded by using his sonic speed to fly back to Klonoa, Lolo, and Sludge.

"You ain't crashing any parties with me and Sludge around you know that right?!" Swoop yelled as he U-turned again and used his fire breath on Kickback, Kickback barrel rolling out of the way each time Swoop tried to attack.

"Well, this isn't going to be good news for Master Gar-" Kickback said before crashing right into Sludge of all things, as Sludge proceeded to pummel Kickback into the ground once he caught a glimpse of the Decepticon symbol. Swoop flew down as he looked at Sludge.

"Nice save their big guy. Stopped him dead in his tracks before he could ruin anything!" Swoop said as Swoop grabbed Kickback's knocked out body as Sludge aimed his long tail.

"Return to freakin sender, am I right?" Swoop asked as Sludge launched Kickback clear into the horizon.

* * *

Garlen was busy working on a new project in his lab with the knowledge he learned, as Kickback crashed through the ceiling of his lab.

"You gotta be kidding me! I just fixed that ceiling!" Garlen yelled in anger as Kickback got up and grabbed Garlen.

"Unless you have something that's able to get rid of our biggest threat at the moment, then you are just as useless as Starscream was back in our own universe!" Kickback yelled at Garlen.

"Actually, I have just the plan, I simply need you to let my partner in crime down." The voice of Janga said as he walked into the room.

"Janga?! You're still alive?!" Garlen said in an excited tone.

"Well, to say I have 9 lives is a bit overused after all." Janga said as he snapped his fingers as the Nemesis appeared in the air and zapped Kickback away from Garlen.

"We'll be taking our leave now, so unless you care to join us I recommend you leave now before I finish you off, Kickback." Janga said as Kickback groaned as he transformed and flew up to the Nemesis as the warship beamed up Janga and Garlen into the ship's deck.

"Well, nice change of scenery here." Garlen said as he was practically squealing over all the advanced technology he's never seen before in this entire warship.

"Yeah, don't get too excited. I don't know how to use a single fucking thing on this ship except for the main cannon." Janga said as he moved to the control deck, and examined the control panel, as he brought up the previous panel revealing the Dinosaurian form the ship is unable to access at the moment.

"As you can see, this entire ship is actually the alternate mode of something much more combat capable, the problem is I've looked at the gear responsible for allowing it to change form, and it lacks the required power to transform." Janga explained as Kickback remained silent as he went to where the T-Cog on the Nemesis was.

"Well, this is all good news, but how exactly do we power up the ship's transformation abilities?" Garlen asked as Janga shrugged.

"Beats me, but honestly, I planned on using Lolo as a power source, but then I got a good look at the ringers that Klonoa has on his side and decided that wouldn't be as easy anymore. Unless, of course, we could distract the Dinobots somehow." Janga suggested as Garlen thought for a moment, noticing Kickback wasn't here at all.

"If you will, does this ship have enough energy to power the creation of something very special I have that could get the job done much easier?" Garlen asked, to which Janga nodded and brought aboard what exactly Garlen was working on in his lab, and was surprised to see what exactly he had in mind.

"You're not really going to… Are you?" Janga asked as Garlen grinned and nodded, as Janga looked back at the work in progress and laughed a bit.

"Well, Lolo, let me say you'll never look at Klonoa the same way again when we fire this baby up. Kikikiki…" Janga chuckled as he activated the power on the ship to charge up the robotic body of what Garlen had created.

"Garlen, go get Klonoa out of the picture, I'll keep the Dinobots busy. Let me know when things are done and I'll deploy our secret weapon." Janga ordered as Garlen nodded and teleported out of the ship as Janga kept admiring the secret weapon in question; a robotic clone of Klonoa's entire form and being.

* * *

Once Klonoa was finished changing into his tux, he didn't have much time to react to Garlen appearing behind him and using his robotic left arm to paralyze and knock out Klonoa.

"Huh, that's strange… Normally that would've killed him, but something prevented the beam from being at full power… Oh well." Garlen said as he tapped into the Nemesis's communication channel with his left arm.

"Alight Janga, bring in the copy." Garlen said as Klonoa was teleported away, while the fake Klonoa was teleported into the room and given both the blue tux and a holographic cloak to look just like the actual Klonoa.

"Now, you know what to do…" Garlen said with a laugh before the next thing he realized he was suddenly grabbed by the neck by the copy, and thrown out of the changing room.

"Try and sneak attack me or Lolo again and I'll be sure the Dinobots deal with you properly!" The fake Klonoa yelled as he admired his looks, as his personality cloaked to match Klonoa's while he looked at a door opening from another changing room, with Lolo stepping out in a beautiful red dress that made even the fake Klonoa's personality admire her beauty.

"Well, this may not go exactly as how I planned it myself…" He thought as he looked at Lolo.

"Oh, Klonoa, never noticed you were here as well…. Uh…. How do I look?" Lolo asked, completely oblivious to the fact this wasn't the Klonoa she loves.

"You look beautiful Lolo, very beautiful…" He said as he grinned a bit.

"You look handsome yourself as well Klonoa…" Lolo said before kissing Klonoa briefly on the lips, having an odd feeling afterwards, almost as if something had been drained from her from that kiss, but didn't really pay much attention to it.

However, Swoop, on the other hand, was no fool as to what was going on as he arrived long enough to see the real Klonoa get taken away and replaced with this faker.

"I wouldn't dare warn Lolo about this if I were you… This copy of mine has the ability to kill each and every one of you in an instant with its ring." Janga said through Swoop's communicator as Swoop growled a bit before flying outside so that Lolo can't hear what he's saying.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you hijacked this channel, but I must warn you we will tear you down once we find you for doing whatever you're doing!" Swoop yelled as he was getting angrier by the second listening to Janga's laugh.

"Listen, Brooklyn Bird, if you want to know what the plan is, I'll tell you. Every kiss the clone and Lolo share, parts of Lolo's soul and energy is drained into my special machine, but I doubt you'll be able to find it on your own and by yourself…" Janga explained with an evil laugh.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Uh, excuse me good sir, but whatever you're doing, I'm gonna be flying in and making sure when you're dead, your dead at the jaws of my pal Grimlock!" Swoop yelled back as Janga merely laughed again before cutting off. However, Swoop saw clear view of the Nemesis high up in the air.

"I've gotta hurry, this ain't gonna be good at all it I don't." Swoop said as he went at sonic speed again to reach the Nemesis, as Sludge watched as Swoop flew up to the Nemesis, as Dragora the Virtualized appeared in front of him.

"Alright, I'm here. Good. And in front of the stupid one as well." Virtualized said as he looked over Sludge carefully.

"Okay, look, if you want to save Lolo from whatever trouble she's in, I recommend you do one thing and one thing only; THINK!" Virtualized yelled loudly into Sludge's hearing optic as he heard the last word echo across the entire place, before teleporting away.

"Now if you don't mind I got a package to deliver and a Cabbit to bust out of trouble." Virtualized said as Sludge stood still for a long moment, the word 'Think' constantly repeating through his seemingly non-existent mind as he tried to process what exactly it meant.

"Cheeeeeeeeeese." Sludge said as that was the only thing that came to mind when he heard that word repeatedly like that.

* * *

Klonoa woke up to find himself in a cell of some sort, as Garlen laughed a bit at Klonoa's imprisonment here on the Nemesis.

"Well now, think you can beat me this time? I think not! Good luck getting out fool!" Garlen laughed before moving off to watch Janga's progress as he laughed, as Dragora the Virtualized appeared in the room Klonoa was trapped in.

"Well now, are you Klonoa?" Virtualized asked as Klonoa nodded.

"Yeah, and do you mind explaining to me how I ended up here?" Klonoa asked as he was partially angry since he knew Lolo might be in danger.

"Relax lover boy, because I have the exact answer to your solution right here." Virtualized said as he gave Klonoa the ring he was given by Galaxia.

"What's this? Another ring?" Klonoa asked as Virtualized laughed a bit.

"Well, it's more or less a replacement to your old ring, so I recommend you get to using it right away as to get to rescuing Lolo before that copy of yours drains her soul." Virtualized explain as he disappeared before Klonoa could get any other answers from him.

"Hmmm… That guy looked similar to the Dragon I saw before I got here in Lunatea… But why would he be helping me?" Klonoa asked himself before he disregarded it and used the new ring he got on the door of his sell and smashed it to mere bits, but the sound of it got the attention of several Insecticon drones on the ship, but this time it was Klonoa's turn to get part of the action.

"Well, let's test this ring out then." Klonoa said as he used it to grab hold of an Insecticon and slam it back into multiple others, then using it to fire a laser at another, more bulkier Insecticon and disintegrate it, as soon he was able to eliminate all the guards on the ship.

"Well, now to get out of here." Klonoa said before an even bigger Insecticon appeared behind him, this one entirely white in coloration and having a more pink shade to its red eyes.

"Very clever, very clever indeed. I like it when prisoners are clever, they're far less boring that way." The Albino Insecticon said as it stomped closer to Klonoa.

"But I'm afraid your pathetic toys won't save you here!" It said as Klonoa grabbed hold of another Insecticon coming at him and used it to jump into the air onto the larger Insecticon's back.

"Really? Then this should hurt quite a lot." Klonoa said before using the laser function of the ring right into the back of the Insecticon, which stunned the entire creature as it fell to the ground out cold.

"So, you defeated the rare prototype drone I worked on, let's see how you handle an actual experienced Insecticon!" Kickback yelled as he transformed and flew at Klonoa, but Klonoa responded by jumping onto his back and using the ring to form a chain around Kickback's neck, as he forcefully steers Kickback out of the Nemesis, right when he's encountering Swoop not far ahead.

"SWOOP!"

"KLONOA!" Swoop said as he grabbed Klonoa from off of Kickback's back, then fired a stream of flames at the Insecticon as he plummeted to the ground.

"Well, that's one down, let's hope Grimlock and the others got rid of the other two just fine. But first thing's first, getting you back to save the day at the dance." Swoop said as he flew down right to where the dance would be.

Just in time to, as the dance had already started, the fake Klonoa and Lolo slow dancing as they both looked at each other.

"Wow... Surprised I didn't step on your feet yet Klonoa…" Lolo said as the fake Klonoa smiled.

"Well, maybe you're a better dancer than you said you are." He said as he leaned in close to kiss Lolo.

"Oh Klonoa…" Lolo muttered as she was about to kiss him, until Swoop didn't even bother for the door and crashed right through the window, the real Klonoa jumping at the fake one and kicking him away from Lolo.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Klonoa yelled as Lolo was shocked to see two of them.

"Wait?! HUH?!" Lolo asked in surprise ad Swooped panted a bit.

"Long story, but I think that faker over there speaks for itself…" Swoop said as he pointed to the fake Klonoa, his cloak being undone to reveal his fully robotic form.

"Bah, doesn't matter what Janga or Garlen wanted me to do, I'm handling this in my own way from here on out!" Mecha Klonoa said as his fingertips unsheathed sharp claws, as both he and Klonoa charged at each other, both fighting as they match each other blow for blow, until Klonoa turns out the victor by slamming the Mechanical Doppelganger into a wall.

"And make sure you never return!" Klonoa yelled angrily as he was severely pissed at the thought that his mechanical copy was about to kiss Lolo.

"You're lucky I didn't get that kiss from her punk, otherwise her soul would've belonged to Janga to do what he pleased with it. All that suffering I would've like to see will happen, but now I don't think is the best time for me to confront you." Mecha Klonoa spoke as Janga's angry voice boomed through his communicator.

"YOU BLASTED IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU'VE MADE ME ANGRY NOW?!" Janga yelled as he wasn't about to see his copy ditch the battlefield just yet.

"What else can I do? I'm not in a condition to fight after being kicked in my weak spot twice already!" Mecha Klonoa yelled at Janga, but to everyone else nobody could hear Janga speaking to him so all but Swoop were confused as to who he was talking to. Before they could learn a bit more about this copy, Sludge stomps into the room as the fallen bodies of Shrapnel and Bombshell are dropped beside him.

"What… the…" Mecha Klonoa said before right next to Sludge, the other three Dinobots showed up beside him as Grimlock looked ready to tear apart Mecha Klonoa piece by piece.

"Well, hate to disappoint the boss, but as the saying goes, he who runs away, lives to fight another day." Mecha Klonoa said before teleporting away, as Grimlock missed at the chance of biting him before he escaped.

"Well, this night seems ruined…" One of the Priestesses said as they looked at Lolo looking as if she was about to cry, before running off to somewhere.

"Lolo! Wait up!" Klonoa said as he chased after her, Swoop motioning for the other Dinobots to leave the two be.

"Easy guys, hate to say this with all the bad guys about, but they need the alone time this time." Swoop said as he hoped Lolo would be alright, as he was just as pissed off as Klonoa was now and for the same reasons…

* * *

Klonoa finally caught up to Lolo in a grassy field. Hearing her cry like this felt even worse to him now more than ever.

"Lolo… Are… You alright?" Klonoa asked, afraid if he did anything sudden around here after what that faker was doing around her might frighten her off again.

"N-No… He nearly kissed me…" Lolo said trying to wipe the tears away, as Klonoa moved in front of her to look at her.

"Lolo… It's alright now… He's gone, there's nothing to worry about now…" Klonoa said to comfort her as he pulled her into a hug as Lolo slowly stopped crying, both of them looking at each other, about to kiss until Lolo herself interrupted.

"Hold on a second…" Lolo said as she pressed her hand against his chest, then sighed in relief.

"Alright, now you can kiss me…" Lolo said as Klonoa calmly yet passionately kissed her on the lips, both of them staying this way for a while until they break for air.

"What was that about anyways?" Klonoa asked referring to what Lolo did.

"Seeing if you had a heartbeat to know it was the real you…" Klonoa said with a slight smile.

"You know, with how bright the moon is shining tonight, we could still have that dance I never got to take part in yet…" Klonoa asked as Lolo nodded, both of them dancing to a calm tune of some sorts, a mysterious singing voice of sorts that neither of them paid attention to as they kissed each other again.

All the while Dragora the Virtualized was screeching in pain from the singing voice.

"That blasted girl! But she's not from this universe at all! How am I hearing that painful voice?!" Virtualized yelled and screamed before the final verses of the song caused his Ultima Gem to shatter in addition to his crystal wings, before flailing about weakly as he ends up crystallizing and shattering into a billion pieces.

* * *

Dragora Galaxia was also hearing the singing voice, as he was cowering in fright for he knew exactly who was singing at the moment.

"Sophia… The Trinity Angel…" Galaxia muttered as Dragora the Dark and Yami both freaked out at the revelation, as they tried to figure out where exactly the voice was coming from.

"How the bloody hell is she here?! Yet alone able to destroy Virtualized without even having to be present in the same universe as him?!" Yami yelled as he was panicking like heck now.

"Hydriska, because of the fact he got into the Black Void, he must've damaged each of the universes's barriers, meaning potentially anybody and anything could enter any universe freely in only a matter of time…" Galaxia said as he sincerely hoped the monster he was thinking of didn't get anywhere near Lunatea…

* * *

Janga was pissed, and Garlen was angry as well.

"So my fateful creation betrays me?! What neck?!" Garlen asks as suddenly a dark purple vortex of a portal opens up, the demonic roars and screams of innocent souls being tortured being heard from the portal, as from the portal appearing a black shadow of sorts, one that was humanoid and it's eyes glowing a demonic red.

"What… are you?!" Janga asked the demon appearing through the portal as it just laughed demonically as it assumed its actual form with the portal closing behind him.

"I, am Darigus… I am your very deaths… Nothing you mortals here can do will save you from my wrath… This is only a warning…" The dreaded Trinity Demon Darigus spoke as Janga and Garlen summoned the Insecticon drones.

"Stay away… Stay away from me!" Janga pleaded as Darigus transformed into a very monstrous looking Dragon, roaring loudly as the last Janga could see in his view was Darigus's many sharp teeth as his jaws closed around him, Garlen was cowering in a corner in fright as the Insecticons were all absorbed into Darigus's life and soul stealing wings, as Darigus laughed a high pitched, creepy laugh as Garlen was about to escape onto Darigus's tail transformed into a massive tentacle and dropped the cowering bastard right into his jaws, chomping down on him hard as he swallows.

"Now, this, is where I take over…" Darigus said as he approached the control panel.

"Activate Manual Control." Darigus said as he gained full control of the Nemesis.

"Now then, I hear there's a certain somebody you want revenge on, but now is not the time… I need a distraction, a HUGE one… You are exactly what I need… So with that, Transform and Rise Up, TRYPTICON!" Darigus yelled into the control console as the T-Cog to the Nemesis suddenly re-activate from Darigus's own abilities, the warship shifting in parts as its wings converted into gigantic legs and arms, forming into a torso, then an equally massive tail, then a head forming out of the front of the ship, Darigus using his own powers to give the massive Decepticon wings as to fly in the air.

"Almighty Darigus, what is your command?" Trypticon spoke in a deep, demonic voice as Darigus laughed his demonic laugh again, which scared even Trypticon of all things.

"Heed my words, Klonoa, that Ghadius, Garlen, and Janga were only the beginning of your nightmares… I will ensure that you will experience true fear once I am through with this universe." Darigus spoke as he assimilated Trypticon's form into his own, as Darigus lets out a demonic roar that changes the weather to a storm in an instant.

**Well then, nice little twist with deciding to bring in Darigus. This is his debut fic, and boy will things become hell when he's done with his reign in this fic, because let me tell you this, if even the Dragoras fear something, you know immediately that everything will end badly. THIS is why Galaxia decided to give Klonoa the upgraded ring, because he knew Darigus was still alive somewhere, yet he didn't expect Darigus to show up this soon. I'll tell you one thing about the next chapter, is that Klonoa will be the big hero in it, because Darigus's powers essentially make even the Dinobots useless against him.**


	4. Chapter 3: Trinity of Death

**Well, this is the beginning of hell for the storyline. This chapter is ultimately how the group ends up in the Shattered Realm, but for a much different reason than originally intended. Wanna know why? You'll find out at the end of this chapter. Other than that, this chapter marks the debut of Darigus, but at the same time it's both not and is the same Darigus from my future fics. My future fics have Darigus before his final death at the hands of Marty, but this Darigus appears mainly in the Earthbound fic when he's revived by Porky, but he doesn't realize that this leads to the demise of EVERYTHING in that universe. Let me say the Earthbound fic does not end happily like how my other fics do, and you know right away who to blame. Not Porky, not Giygas, but Darigus. Darigus is the ultimate evil out of my entire rogues gallery, and he claimed the lives and souls of trillions, destroyed many universes, and is fabled for his ability to… Well, again, you'll see near the end of this chapter…**

**Also, as for Darigus's roar, he sounds like a hellish mix of Biollante, Destoroyah, and the US Orga roars, though Destoroyah is the most prominent. Also one of his roars sounds like the Cloverfield monster's roar. Whenever Darigus laughs, it's mainly a mix of Destoroyah and some kind of child-like voice.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King (REALLY recommend you look there. Just posted two very important pics for Darigus that related to this RP in particular)**

**Shattered Dreams Chapter 3:**

To say it was nothing but the beginning of a horrible nightmare was an understatement.

It was the beginning of spreading the very depths of hell across every part of the land.

To many in the Ultimorian Universe, no other creature or being takes first priority of "Destroy on Sight" like Darigus does. Darigus has posed such a great threat to Ultimoria in the past that if he ever escaped into another universe there'd be no stopping him. Darigus, if he ever appeared another universe, would be blocked from returning to Ultimoria by Hydriska and Galaxia, but even they can only withstand against Darigus for so long.

The victory against Darigus in the past was but a lucky break, because of the creation of Dragora the Yami and ONLY that; Marty, despite being the one mainly fighting Darigus during that entire battle, had little to nothing to do with Darigus's ultimate demise, even though he did much more of the work in stopping Darigus up until that point. Darigus, if anything anymore, is nothing but a Satanic Demon feared in every universe, even ones that aren't even supposed to have known he existed.

Now, however, pretty much EVERYBODY knows he exists now.

"AH WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY GRANDIS?! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE THE ONLY BEING I CAN'T EVEN KILL!"

Well, sorry, just trying to explain your great and legendary legacy. No need to thank me, just doing my job after all.

"I need no exposition as to who I am, everyone should already know this!" Darigus roared, his jaws splitting open into a four part jaw layout from the sheer anger in his roar. How demonic and high pitched his roar sounded was beyond what his otherwise loud and booming voice would compare to.

"Now then, where was I, ah, yes, the destruction of this universe just like I had the last!" Darigus said as he surged a little bit with red colored electricity as he practically rained blood towards the ground from his coughing from the pain he felt.

"But first, a maiden is what I need. I am unable to even get anywhere near Sophia now, so perhaps I shall claim someone else close to her in abilities as my target…" Darigus muttered as he stopped his hovering as he fell to the ground, and when he landed crushed several buildings in the process from his sheer size, which he inherited from having absorbed Trypticon.

"Whoa! What the heck are you?!" Joka asked as he stared up at the Archdemon that is Darigus.

"Ah, somebody new around here who isn't immediately afraid of me… Huh… Never had that happen before… Unless of course you are somebody who is already corrupt with evil…"

"Um, I, uh, suppose you could say that… But again, what the heck are you?!" Joka asked before witnessing Darigus degenerate from his massive form into his base form, known simply as Darigus's Wrath, and for good reason.

"I am the incarnate of all that is hell, is all that you need to know." Darigus said in a rather child-like voice as this form scared Joka more so than his more powerful form.

"YIPE! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Joka said before Darigus suddenly went savage, laughing a demonic laugh as he leaps forward ahead of Joka, raising his Crusher hand as his leaves very deep slashes into Joka's face, Joka screaming from the sheer pain of the attack as his wounds bled seemingly endlessly, Darigus just laughing endlessly like some crazed madman.

"Ah, music to my ears, the sound of pain from someone who can only pretend to be evil… Tell me, Joka, do you really truly wish to be evil? That is the only way your life will be saved is if you do…" Darigus asked as he glanced down at Joka. Admittedly, he wasn't overly tall in this form at 5'00", but it was the powers he contained within him that made the difference in this form.

Joka, bleeding severely from the wound to the point he can't even see, falls over onto his hands and knees struggling to stay alive.

"I will join you… Just please! End this fucking pain already!" Joka said as he worded his last line a little too wrong, but regardless of if he had said to save himself instead, the way Darigus would've saved him would've been no different. Darigus aimed his Photon cannon arm at Joka, repeatedly blasting him until Joka suddenly begins to transform, shedding his normal self in favor of the beast mode he had transformed into when he first confronted Klonoa under Ghadius's command.

Except this time the form looked like something straight from hell by comparison.

"Now, with you as my servant here, I request only one thing; A maiden to serve as a vessel for my continued existence. Bring me such a girl, but I order you, SHE MUST BE ALIVE! I will deal with her myself when you fetch her for me, if you will." Darigus commanded as Joka's new monstrous form screeched loudly as he sprouted bat-like wings as he flew off to find the only Maiden that fit the description; The High Priestess.

Darigus transformed back into his towering Archdemon Mode, before disappearing into the shadow of night, as he couldn't even appear during the day unless he had a maiden's light as a vessel for him to use. He could hear the sounds of the demonic Joka from a far distance, and just the sounds of terror he also heard from it was music to his ears…

* * *

(I recommend you skip this unless you want some kind of backstory for Darigus, because this is massive fourth wall breaking near the end of this bit)

Almost every alarm was going off in the ship that the Thingamajig Thingaros was traveling almost immediately as Darigus first appeared.

"Bah, what is it I don't have the fucking time!" Thingaros yelled as he, Shiramu, and Kuromu walked out to the main deck to view video footage taken from the Nemesis during its last recording, and that was all that was needed to have all three of their sets of eyes open wide with fear.

"No… NO FUCKING WAY!" Thingaros said as he had no other choice destroy the screen the video was on lest everybody be effected in some terminal way by Darigus's Wrath form, because even if it wasn't actually there, viewing it by any means could cause instant death if not careful.

"DELETE THAT FOOTAGE, PROOF OR NOT WE KNOW HE STILL LIVES AND THAT'S All WE NEED TO KNOW. WE DON'T NEED NO STINKING EVIDENCE TO WARN EVERYBODY ELSE." Thingaros angrily ordered in severe panic as the Thingamajigs on the job kept flying around in panic, Thingaros going as far as to get onto his personal ship and fly all the way to the Galactic Core where Dragora the Central was located.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I NEED INTO THAT BLACK VOID BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHO IS BACK!" Thingaros yelled as Dragora the Central emerged from his Galactic Core form in a faster pace than he usually did.

"Well, for once, we can agree on something." Central said as he reverted to a special version of his Galactic Core form and Thingaros wasted no time flying straight in at full speed, crash landing right in front of Dragora Galaxia, but not that he cared in the slightest because he long knew why Central had let him in.

"Thingaros? No surprise you're here after the news has been spreading like fire. No wonder the Dragora from that one universe never returned, he was killed off by Darigus! Mind explaining me how he might've returned because I'm honestly clueless!" Galaxia said in panic as both he and Thingaros were too busy arguing with each other over who was responsible for bringing back Darigus after the fact he was supposed to remain dead forever.

Then they come marching right at my doorstep.

"GRANDIS!" Dragora and Thingaros both yelled right in my ear as my anger from them interrupting the story in such a manor ended up smashing down my house.

"Did you bring back Darigus?! Because it sure as hell wasn't any of the Thingamajigs!" Thingaros said as he looked at Galaxia.

"That and Central's powers were blocked out so that he couldn't revive Darigus whatsoever!" Galaxia said as he looked at Thingaros.

"Alright, look you two, when something happens that isn't supposed to happen occurs, why is it I take all the blame?!" I said as I donned my signature set of armor because of how both of them were threatening me.

"Oh no, you're not using that armor at this time because regardless of your excuse Darigus can't destroy you anyways! NOW GET OUT OF THAT THING!" Galaxia yelled as he summoned his staff with it set to Armor Piercing as he slammed at the armor, the armor exploding into pieces as I look unhappy with the both of them.

"Well, for one, if I were to have revived Darigus, why would he be somewhere else instead of here? If you remember the logs correctly you'd remember it was Giygas that brought back Darigus from some kind of loop hole of him being the evil power and all, and no such thing could exist without the existence of Darigus at the same time. Regardless of what happened the Earthbound universe was doomed anyways!" I said as Dragora didn't look all that impressed.

"Look, Grandis, as much as I want to believe that backstory, two things wrong with that; 1: Darigus has a new ability of absorbing matter into his own being, and 2: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAME UP WITH THE GODDAMN LOOP HOLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Thingaros yelled as now it was my turn not to be impressed.

"Well, for one, the problem is without my armor I can't do anything about him, and two, YOU TWO ARE ON YOUR OWN BECAUSE OF THAT. BESIDES, that ring I saw Virtualized gave Klonoa is more than capable of dealing damage to Darigus. And also, I KNEW that Darigus was already alive beforehand and THAT my friend, is why I sent the Dinobots to that universe was because of their power, but once I found out their trip through dimensions mode locked them I sent the Insecticons as backups, and those three can transform just fine in that universe!" I explained as now this time Thingaros was unimpressed.

"Look, you chose the G1 Incarnations of those characters to travel to Lunatea, but they're not match for Darigus when you consider he assimilated the Transformers Prime incarnation of Trypticon, rather than his G1 Counterpart!" Galaxia explained as I merely laughed a bit at the last bit.

"What's so funny?" They both asked me.

"You two are both forgetting my personal backup plan to that whole thing now haven't you? By the way have you noticed the several tall buildings around here?" I asked as Dragora and Thingaros both looked around all surprised.

"Ok, look, I already know we're standing right on Metroplex. We're the ones who helped install the guy into the area. Secondly, we can't send anybody else to Lunatea until we get rid of Darigus, because if we send Metroplex, he'll just escape right into this dimension!" Thingaros pointed out as I hit my head against the wall.

"MAN I'm an idiot at times. Oh well, looks like Klonoa is on his own then. But keep an eye on that universe for me, we all need our eyes and ears open to whatever is going on there now that we know Darigus is there." I ordered as Dragora and Thingaros both nodded as I went right to the computer I dubbed the "Command Center" as Galaxia's and Thingaros's faces appeared on the screen.

"Alrighty then, back to the story so we can find out what Darigus intends to do."

* * *

It was now day time, and Grimlock and the other Dinobots were sitting around idly.

"Well, now what guys? I haven't seen any creep show his head ever since last night's event." Swoop said as he looked around like some vast predator bird overlooking the skies.

"YO GRANDIS! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S WITH THE FURMANISM LATELY BUT THIS TIME YOU WENT A LITTLE TOO FAR BY CALLING ME A BIRD!" Swoop yelled angrily as I sighed through his comlink.

"Huh? He's actually on the comlink?!" Snarl yelled as this usually meant big news to him, as Klonoa walked up to the Dinobots.

"Have you guys seen Lolo? I haven't been able to find her all day to-" Klonoa said as Slug's eyes widened from what he was hearing from Grandis on the comlink.

"SWOOP! Don't just sit there, open the damn comlink to speaker Klonoa needs to hear this!" Slug ordered Swoop as the latter frantically looked around before simply opening Sludge's mouth and my voice started playing through it somehow.

"Grandis you pick odd places to put your speakers but that's not important now, NOW SPEAK!" Swoop ordered as I wasted no time re-explaining what I explained to them.

"Ok, uh, Klonoa, not sure if you're hearing this as either me or someone invading Sludge's mind, but PLEASE listen to me. This is FUCKING URGENT. I repeat, FUCKING. URGENT." I began so scream through the mike as I also had visual of what Sludge was seeing thank god.

"What do you mean? Who-"

"NOT IMPORTANT WHO I AM RIGHT NOW WHEN LOLO'S IN DANGER RIGHT NOW! What you worry more about who I am rather than the fact I know for a fact Lolo is in danger once night falls tonight?! This isn't a fucking joke Klonoa this is serious. I can't explain much until I have the time but- Speak of the devil when I mention the word Joke of all things…" I said making Sludge's tail point towards the now demonic Joka flying right at everybody.

"Popka will have the rest of the explanation, right now find Popka and make sure all of the Priestesses are safe. NONE OF THEM can be allowed to be kidnapped by Joka or else you'll REALLY be wrecked!" I warned them as Joka flew right overhead towards the Sky Temple.

"Wait, THAT THING is Joka?!" Klonoa asked as he knew Joka had a transformed state but it looked nowhere near as menacing as what he looked like now.

"Yes, that is Joka, I'm not joking. NOW GET YO ASS TO THAT TEMPLE NOW BEFORE EVERYTHING GOES WORSE FROM HERE!" I urged as I ended the call and Sludge was back to normal, Swoop was thinking immediately even for himself by grabbing Klonoa and flying to the Temple.

"I don't care what Grandis says I know you'll be pissed if Lolo is the one captured! Even I'm starting to enjoy her company and I'm not wanting to lose it to that fucking demon!" Swoop said as he broke the sound barrier, when he arrived he ended up transforming and dropping Klonoa by mistake.

"Well Grandis I appreciate whatever you did to get us out of mode lock but you kind of picked a bad time to-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A BAD TIME OR NOT, NOT! YOU WANTED THAT FIXED SO WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO FIX IT, IT!" Shrapnel's voice screeched through the comlink as this took Swoop by total surprise.

"Shrapnel?! How the heck did you get access to our comlink?! We're not even on the same sides!" Swoop yelled as got right to action by transforming back into Dino Mode and began blasting at Joka as he attempted to take a Priestess but failed, and now Joka's attention was on himself.

"That's right Joka, all six of those eyes on me!" Swoop taunted as Joka roared and starting flying after Swoop, but both were about evenly matched in terms of speed so all Swoop could do was outmaneuver him.

"We're on different timezones as well Swoop, and we're taking the heat for you guys to ensure that we're all not taking the heat while we're stuck in this universe!" Kickback yelled as Swoop could hear them using all of their primary weaponry and using what little drones they had left to face something that sounded like a living apocalypse.

"The hell is that noise I'm hearing on your guys' end?!" Snarl bumped into the conversation as he ordered Sludge to transform after he realized their mode lock was gone so he had Sludge pick him up and throw him while he curled up into a ball midair and slammed right into Joka's monstrous form.

"Trust me, you've got less than an hour before you guys find out the hard way! We're both moving to your guys end of the timezone so we're making sure this guy doesn't catch you guys off guard like he has us!" Bombshell yelled as he was nearly stepped on by Darigus in his Archdemon form.

"Ah, so it seems you guys aren't the only misplaced Cybertronians here! More fun for me when I go after your universe next assimilate Unicron AND Primus to gain both of their powers once I'm done spreading chaos and hell to this universe." Darigus spoke loudly as he used Trypticon's part of him to hijack the comlink between the two factions.

"Wait a second, THAT'S BLOODY DARIGUS!" Slug spoke through the comlink as he rammed into Joka to ensure he wasn't getting back up any time soon, but didn't catch Joka's tail heading towards him and sending him flying.

"By the pit! HOW THE HELL IS THAT GUY ALIVE STILL?!" Snarl roared into the comlink as Sludge through him again, but this time Joka was able to reflect Snarl right back at Sludge before he was finally back in the air.

"I'm just as confused as you guys, guys! Right now we've got our priorities set now that you know, know!" Shrapnel yelled as Darigus looked entirely unimpressed as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"So, my grand return is more rightfully announced and Grandis didn't even tell you it was me in particular?! How idiotic that guy has become nowadays! An almighty idiot he is!" Darigus spoke, that last line coming from somebody else he absorbed from another universe, but right now he wasn't all that impressed with the fact he was literally facing Insects compared to himself.

"Alright, you've three had your fun, time to end this!" Darigus roared as his jaw split upon into a four way mouth as he fired a gigantic beam of lava right down at the Insecticons, before roaring loudly and casting some kind of spell upon the Insecticons, the Drones exploding into pieces at their deaths and the Insecticons falling over in pain.

"Jeeze, what was that noise?!" Kickback asked as Bombshell growled.

"Whatever it was those Dinobots are lucky we disconnected our comlinks when he roared, because we've got 7 minutes until we're all dead regardless of whether he hits us or not!" Bombshell warned as Darigus laughed as he shut off his end of the comlink.

"So, you three managed to read my mind just before I turned off my comlink from Trypticon?! Well, good news is, you'll die whether I crush you to death or not!" Darigus roared and cackled demonically as an image of Giygas could appear in his eyes very briefly, but it was Darigus who was in control entirely due to the fact Giygas lacked a physical form, and like Porky said, was the Evil Power, meaning all of Giygas's powers would be present in Darigus anyways regardless of what happened before.

"Now then, if you excuse me, I think I had enough fun to the point you three are boring me now. I think I'll switch on Ultimate Chimera's invincibility and be on my way." Darigus laughed as he became surrounded in a dark shield, as he set he summoned up his demons which caused Giygas's infamous theme to play as he stomped past the three Insecticons, as he could see the Sky Temple clear from where he was.

"Ah, so finally night arrives sooner than I realized… Or wait, it's because of the fact somebody is making it dark enough for me to move to here without the sunning burning in my eyes! Hmmmm… Where have I seen that before, DRAGORA?!" Darigus said as he suddenly fired a Hyper Plasma blast at the cloaked Dragora the Dreamwalker, who stumbled back at the hit but wasn't majorly harmed by it.

"You may be some tough ass demon, but you haven't seen the likes of me just yet?!" Dreamwalker's feminine voice was more loud and clear this time than she usually was, as Darigus raised one of his six eyes.

"Really? The Dragoras aren't even immortal anymore either? Now they actually need females? This must be some kind of cosmic joke…" Darigus said as this conversation was all that was distracting him from heading towards the sky temple.

"Well, look, it ain't easy being the first female Dragora that happens to enter the roster, but it's not for idiotic reasons like that!" Dreamwalker said she raised a barrier around the Sky Temple, but Darigus merely laughed at that action.

"You think a flimsy little barrier will outmatch mine? How idiotic. Even Ultimate Chimera reacted with fear against me. What makes you say you stand any chance against me?" Darigus roared as he slammed his Crusher hand down upon Dreamwalker's barrier, proceeding to tear the whole barrier apart as if it were just mere glass.

"Klonoa, you might want to turn around…" Snarl said as he looked at Darigus from the distance they were luckily still existed.

"Have any of you seen Lolo? Anyone?" Klonoa asked the priestesses of the temple, as he was extremely worried about Lolo's safety.

"She fled in panic for some reason… She must've been able to foresee this demon's arrival and went to the Spirit Bell. She must've figured ringing it would weaken the demon." The High Priestess explained as Darigus overhead all of that and laughed.

"So, this is the Legendary Klonoa? We finally meet at long last…" Darigus said as he looked down at the puny Cabbit before him.

"So, you're this Darigus guy as the others call you huh? You personally don't look that scary…" Klonoa said almost as if in an act of stupidity, which just amused Darigus at this point.

"Well, someone's clearly asking for imminent death right now." Darigus said as he heard a loud bell ringing, which seemed to weaken his abilities to do anything to attack at the moment, as Darigus roared like all hell broke loose, as from the ground several shadowy demons with massive sets of claws appeared before Darigus's command.

"Now then, do me a favor and distract these mortals while I deal with something…" Darigus said as he watched as the Demons attacked the town civilians and their homes, leaving massive destruction in their wake, only stopped somewhat by the Dinobots' attacks.

"Go get Lolo! We Dinobots got it here!" Grimlock ordered as Swoop volunteered to take Klonoa to the Spirit Bell.

"Need a ride? You're gonna need it if anything so I ain't taking no for an answer!" Swoop said before lifting Klonoa onto his back and taking off into the air, flying only fast enough so he doesn't get spotted by Darigus.

"I'm not getting anything back from the Insecticons, so we're trying our best to hold off this guy until we can find a way to eliminate him... Huh?" Swoop said as he noticed a bright spot on Darigus's chest.

"Hmmm… If we can just get past that barrier of his we might be able to do something to this guy….." Swoop said as he arrived at the Spirit Bell, Lolo cowering in fright at what she's seeing.

"What is that thing?!" Lolo screamed in terror as she was completely terrified of Darigus, as Darigus laughed his demonic laugh.

"The one who you'll be staying trapped within for eons to come." Darigus said as he activate the crystal on his forehead as Lolo found herself in a rather hypnotic state, Darigus lifting her up telepathically despite Klonoa trying to prevent her from being taken away.

"LOLO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Klonoa yelled hoping he'd reach her mind somehow, but Lolo was unable to hear what he was saying due to what Darigus's spell on her was doing.

"You will all be gone… Just like everyone else from where he was before… He is Darigus… He is the ultimate death… We must all join him to live or die trying to fight back hopelessly…" Lolo said in a hypnotic tone as Darigus's telepathy managed to overpower Klonoa's grip on Lolo now.

"LOLO!" Klonoa yelled as he tried to think of how to prevent her from being absorbed by Darigus as he fires his ring laser in desperation, the ring hitting the glowing spot on Darigus's chest as Darigus roars in sheer pain, his grip on Lolo gone as he screams like a Banshee in his pained state. As Lolo fell, Klonoa managed to jump up and catch her from her drop, Lolo passed out at the moment, as Klonoa became very pissed at Darigus, to the point the ring started glowing a bright golden aura.

"So, you DARE defy my great abilities!? You have a lot of guts kid, but that won't be enough to save you now!" Darigus said as his mouth was beginning to burn with flames, just as Klonoa's ring reacted and a Chinese Dragon made of pure golden light was summoned from it.

"WHAT?!" Darigus yelled in surprise as he recognized the Golden Dragon that was summoned, which roared and flew around Darigus as Klonoa rode on its head, Klonoa's ring forming into a sword-like weapon as the Golden Dragon wraps around Darigus to restrain him, as Darigus struggled against the Dragon's powerful grip.

"Ancient Technique: Solaris Slash!" Klonoa yelled as his voice was mixed in with another voice that Darigus knew all too well; That of his archenemy Marty. Next thing Darigus new was his chest area being torn apart by each strike from Klonoa's sword, until Klonoa stabs at Darigus's core, sending a surge of energy around the great demon as the destruction of his core causes his body to explode in a bright light, Klonoa landing on the ground next to Lolo as the Golden Dragon and Gold Sword disappears into the ring.

"Lolo are you alright?" Klonoa asked as Lolo finally woke up, as she looked around.

"Well, better late than never I suppose. I was about to find you guys until Darigus scared me off." The familiar voice of Popka said as he finally arrived onto the scene.

* * *

So Darigus was destroyed, and everyone was celebrating Klonoa and the Dinobot's heroics, Grimlock and Slug arguing over who's the real hero of the whole event, as Klonoa looks around and sighs.

"Something wrong, Klonoa?" Lolo asked as she looked a bit worried about him.

"I don't know, for some reason I feel uneasy…" Klonoa said as he could tell even during the celebration something wasn't right. Lolo looked around for Popka, but noticed he was absent for some reason.

"Odd, Popka's always one for parties like this one…" Lolo said she turned away from Klonoa for a moment to try and find Popka, but when she turned back she screamed horribly at what she saw.

For Popka had just impaled Klonoa right through the back with a massive claw, which caught everyone's attention immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think we're through yet!" Popka's voice said as it went demonic in tone, before what was thought to be Popka transformed into the base form of Darigus, everybody screaming in panic as they fled, or in the Dinobots case stayed to try and fight while Lolo immediately went to Klonoa's side, bursting into tears at the moment.

"Klonoa… Please… Get up!" Lolo pleaded as she hoped he wasn't as hurt as she though he was.

But the wound was nevertheless fatal to Klonoa as his eyes, wide from the shock, slowly closed as his breathing and heartbeat stopped.

"No… NO!" Lolo pleaded as Darigus laughed yet again, but this time it was much more creepier until being interrupted by the constant ringing of the Spirit Bell at this point. Dreamwalker had vanished as the area slowly begins to be lit up by the sun again, as Darigus begins to burn slightly as he looks at Lolo.

"You are lucky that Bell is my main weakness… Or else I'd kill you all here and now… Heed my warning… In three days' time, I shall return to claim a vessel as to obtain my full power… This is only the beginning of hell, and I will make sure that everybody in this universe is dead by my own claws…" Darigus said with a parting, demonic laugh as he turned and disappeared into a void-like portal that could only be described as the entrance to hell, before it closed and the Dinobots circled around Lolo and Klonoa's dead body, Lolo crying from severe grief as she was completely scarred at the sight of her boyfriend's dead body.

"Look, we know this is hard but…. Oh who am I saying, if I were able to I'd be crying now as well!" Swoop said sadly as Grimlock, Snarl, and Slug looked at each other.

"What do you suppose we do now? Without Klonoa none of our attacks work against Darigus by themselves!" Slug said as he tried to think of a way to somehow bring Klonoa back, but any immediate ideas were out of his mind except for one in particular.

"Well, there is a way to bring him back… But with Darigus about travelling between dimensions won't be an easy feat…" Snarl said as he looked to see the massive form of Trypticon stomping over to them.

"Well, finally freed from that demon's grasp after this rough day…" Trypticon said as he overlooked the Dinobots.

"Trypticon?!" They all said in unison as Trypticon laughed a tiny bit.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact I've been ordered by Grandis to transport you all too and from where we need to go next I would be trying to destroy you right now… Do you not remember our initial target?" Trypticon asked as Swoop suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah! The Shattered Realms! But won't Darigus try and follow us though?" Swoop asked as he looked at Lolo and the dead Klonoa with concern.

"If you're worried about bringing Klonoa back, the Shattered Realms are the only way to bring him back… It's complicated, but the good news Darigus is unable to do anything for three days… We'll have plenty of time as long as nobody wastes time at all…" Trypticon explained as he transformed into the Nemesis.

"Now then, all of you, get onboard. We have a mission to accomplish, and none of us want failure as an answer." Trypticon ordered as he beamed up all of them into his main control room, proceeding to fly off as a portal in front of him appears, with a little guest deciding to join along as he quickly flew through the portal before it closed.

* * *

Lolo was crying a waterfall of tears as she tried to calm herself long enough to be able to help the others in whatever they had to do, before she heard metallic footsteps and gasped to see Mecha Klonoa in the room.

"Lolo… I don't know how I did it… But I ended up stuck in this body… What happened anyways? I got stabbed them all I remember was black before next thing I knew my mind invaded the body of my copy from about a day ago." The actual Klonoa's voice spoke, as Mecha Klonoa's personality and voice was offline. Lolo didn't know how nor did she care at the moment, but she moved to hug Klonoa's temporary body very tightly, as Klonoa hugged her back.

"I'm really going to make sure Darigus stays dead next time he shows himself…" Klonoa said as Lolo quickly silenced any thoughts for now with a deep kiss, Klonoa kissing her back as they hope they can bring Klonoa back to normal and revive his actual body before Darigus re-awakens.

"Enjoy the peace while you can, because after three days I will assume a much more powerful form that my last one…" Darigus's voice spoke as it laughed demonically, eagerly awaiting the end of three full days so that he can finally return and wreak havoc…

**Well, this chapter proved to be not as hectic as what I had in mind when I finished typing it. I wanted to do so much more, but I decided that given this point in the story, I figure just introducing Darigus was enough as it is, given how this guy is meant to be THE most feared force of evil of Ultimorian Origin. Darigus's victories usually always involved the deaths of one or two main characters, in this case being Klonoa, but usually in each they do tend to be revived for the sole reason of the fact that the ones that Darigus kills are typically the only ones who can stop him as well, usually being his first victims. As for Popka, he's actually still alive, but he's been transformed into a demonic monster just like Joka has, but he'll be saved near the end. You'll actually be kind of surprised with how I handle Popka's monstrous form, as it's sort of a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde relationship. And believe me, you'd be surprised who the Mr. Hyde part of the transformation is.**

**As for the next few chapters, and also the fic overall, the reason the chapters for this fic are so long is because each chapter is an attempt to be a little more self contained than previous fics I've made have been. This chapter is also one of the longest I've made so far, but I'm pretty sure nothing will beat Chapter 14 of Spirit of Ice for the longest for obvious reasons. The next chapter begins with the Shattered Glass universe being explored in search of ways to revive Klonoa, as there was a reason I put the actual Klonoa's mind into the Mecha Klonoa copy, well, quite a few reasons actually but you'll hear a few of them in the next chapter. Where is Popka by the way? The Shattered Realms, as that's where Darigus sent him to follow after the heroes in his effort to prevent Klonoa's resurrection. Also, as for the bits of Marty's powers being summoned in Darigus's (Fake) demise, that was entirely Klonoa doing all the work, his emotions at the time just happened to give him Marty's powers. Speaking of Marty, you'll be seeing him next chapter, but not the Marty you're probably thinking of...**


	5. AN: Writer's Block

**Hello everybody, none other than Bowser da King here with another Author's Note. Those who've read my other three fics and wondered what I've been up to, here's the summary; College and Math giving my troubles with free time, nothing more, nothing less, and also a huge fucking writer's block.**

**Anyways, there's probably one question that I'll probably be asked sooner or later; Why is Shattered Dreams a crossover? Well, here's the reason; If it wasn't for the fact the Dinobots existed, then their roles would've been taken by OCs that were essentially expies of them anyways, so I didn't want to sound like I was ripping off my favorite batch of Transformers at all, so I had the Dinobots themselves appear in this fic. In addition, we've got the Insecticons and WFC Trypticon as an added bonus, but anybody else is out of the question.**

**As for an OC, Mecha Klonoa is me essentially poking fun at the fact a lot of Sonic artists on DA tend to either draw Klonoa, draw Klonoa alongside Sonic characters, or actually mistake him for being a Sonic Character. So, with that said, I designed an OC who would be better off at home in a Sonic based plot; Basically taking Metal Sonic's idea and turning it into Mecha Klonoa, but how Mecha Klonoa is handled will be varying depending on the situation.**

**As you can tell from the last chapter, Mecha Klonoa is currently KO'd because Klonoa ended up being killed by Darigus and now Klonoa's spirit of using Mecha Klonoa's body as his own for a while, because let me say if he didn't, then there'd be no chance of getting rid of Darigus without the actual Klonoa still alive. Speaking of Darigus, I kind of want to explain a bit of who he is.**

**Darigus is the 5****th**** and final of five OCs I designed when I was very young. He is the evil half of my main character Marty split from him after a severe incident that nearly ended the world. His design in his base form has him with head crests that resemble Bass from MegaMan, but that's because prior to Darigus's creation, the main villain was actually Bass himself, so I designed Darigus with the head crests as a reminder of those days. Darigus is treated as the ultimate evil in the Ultimorian Universe, and everything is designed to kill Darigus on sight so much as he tries to return after he first actual death in the GR0 Era. **

**How did Darigus return from the dead? Not gonna be explained in this fic, but I have an Earthbound Fanfic which features Giygas much like how he looked in Earthbound…. Only for Giygas's own evil power somehow bringing Darigus back to life, and the first thing Darigus does is promptly kill of Giygas the good ole fashioned way by devouring him. He also manages to shattered the No-Longer-Safe-Capsule, as I call it now, and kill Porky before leaving the Earthbound universe. The fic ends on a sad note, but it has nothing to do with Darigus, merely the events that Porky and Giygas did prior to Darigus's surprise appearance.**

**Another thing I wanted to talk about was how fast Klonoa and Lolo got together in this fic. I may or may not have said it, but I'm not sure what their ages were back in the games, but both are 19 years old in this fanfic. There is an event that happened prior to this fanfic where they did meet again and started to become more of an actual couple, but nobody can remember it. For those keeping track of my DA page, Bowser-the-King, then it has something to do with NeoDragoramon attempting to alter history as a way to destroy Darigus before he could return.**

**As for the next chapter, I have a few things planned. For starters, several old characters will be returning with the next chapter, revealing them to have stowed away on Trypticon just to follow Klonoa and the group. These charas are Popka (Who if you looked at my DA, will know a bit of what happened to him), Suiryu from Dream Tournament, Tat, Guntz, and Pango. I will say one thing right now; Grimlock and Suiryu will be getting into arguments and fights. A lot. You wanna know why? Look up a Transformer named Paddles from the G1 based comics, and you'll know why.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say at the moment. Writer's block will be effecting this story the most, because I've got characters of two entirely different worlds to work with and hence it'll take time to figure out dialogue and the sort.**

**And you're probably still wondering about what exactly Grandis, Dragora, and Thingaros have in mind, now do you? Well, let me say each of the three are also trying to be heroes, but none of them can even get into Lunatea without giving Darigus a chance to escape. There's another reason WHY they don't want to let this happen, and that has to do with the one who killed off Darigus in his supposed final death… Marty, and you'll see him in the story as well if it so calls for him to appear. I can't spoil much else sadly, or else the surprise will be ruined.**

**Anyways, hope that you're all enjoying this so far, and I'll see you whenever I get to working on an update.**


	6. AN: Rewrite Planned

**THIS FANFIC IS GOING TO BE REWRITTEN. Why? Several reasons. I want to absolutely avoid Crimson Vengeance's mistakes, and instead of continuing with difficulty like I did that story, I intend to start from scratch. HOWEVER, I am still keeping the crossover idea as it is, just how I'm handling the crossover will be different because it won't be an immediate crossover, even though the beginning of the fanfic will roughly be the same situation. Darigus will still be present, as well as other characters I introduced in the prior chapters. The Dinobots will also still be present, but while I DO know Trypticon is returning, the Insecticons most likely won't unless absolutely necessary aside from a possible cameo. Some other charas may be dropped or added as well.**

**In all honesty, I've been wanting to do a second Klonoa story anyways, but now that I know much more about the lore of the franchise regarding how Klonoa is as a Dream Traveler, I figured I NEED to rewrite this in-order for any good to come of it. I do not want to insult Klonoa at all. Klonoa, while I never played the games until a month or so before I started this fic, is one of those franchises I would've loved to death if I had a PlayStation back when I was a kid, and as such, I want to treat the franchise more with respect.**

**The same goes for Transformers. Now I'm not sure what the story will be for the Dinobots in the rewritten fanfic, but their roles are mostly the same, except this time, they're not based on ANY set of Dinobots already in Transformers lore, but instead my own versions of them as follows; Grimlock being similar to FoC Grimlock, as well as Slug in the same way. Snarl, while having the voice of his FoC counterpart, is much more aggressive and wary, yet still has brains. Swoop is mostly the same as he was in this fanfic, and Sludge will remain the same as well. Their designs are modified versions of their G1 designs which I will post on DA at a later point.**

**Speaking of DA, I'm working on drawing the Klonoa characters as part of the upcoming rewrite. Specifically I've been wanting to try and draw Klonoa and Lolo together since I can barely manage to draw either of them to any correct extent, specifically with how they're supposed to appear in the fanfic itself.**

**NOW THEN, with that aside, I have a little idea in mind. A contest perhaps. Basically, submit a Klonoa OC that feels more at home in the Transformers setting, and a Transformers OC that feels more at home in the Klonoa setting. Get the idea? It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll get more into details at another time, but for now, I apologize to those who looked forward to the next chapter, but this story NEEDS a rewrite since I'm absolutely stumped as to how to continue, and the fact I feel like I insulted some fans (Particularly any fan of Joka, Garlen, or Janga…).**


End file.
